bluebellecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
A folk's tale
A folk’s tale The journey ahead was filled with unease. Uncertainty. The green path whispered rumours of betrayal and unlawful sacrifice, as if cursed by a melancholy soul. Slowly the grass turned into gravel, and the blue sky faded away into a dim, dull light, covered by towering and weary grey clouds. The people I trod this burdensome passage with were amongst the oddest I had ever met. First of all there was Fae, a humble girl nonetheless, she was of average stature and had a tendency to contemplate random objects, as if admiring their shape, colour, and to her, ‘unnatural beauty’. This was a phrase she used very frequently, gazing at every single structure and hue. Then, there was Galli, a man with strange gait, and an uncanny look that might make a person excessively apprehensive and perturbed, if caught peering at him. He too, praised most of the scenery and each edifice on the landscape. I strode down the path, further and further, until my legs grew restless, and I fell to my knees. Galli and Fae seemed to be quite robust, undertaking every step, and seeing it through. They stopped at the top of a steep hill and asked me what was wrong. I replied that I was fine, and was just tired, but my stomach was churning and wailing like a repulsive beast. I was not well. I was in fact far from it. I vomited on the floor, and collapsed onto the ground, lying there prostrate. Suddenly, a strong feeling of nausea passed over me. My vision blurred, and I promptly began to fall asleep, my brain spinning and gyrating. My vision blurred. Flashback memories appearing, and then disappearing, as though I had met my horrific demise. The last voices I heard where those of Fae and Galli crying out in disquietude. I felt my body drifting in an ethereal atmosphere, cold yet warm, awake yet asleep…. Shrouded by darkness, I tried to move. It was as if could swim, I waved my arms around frantically, I could move my whole body. I then felt an unanticipated heavy- weight feeling in my chest and throat. I started to gag. I inexplicably tried to drag myself up, panic-stricken, and flapped around like a bird unable to fly. I hauled myself up, and I felt my chest loosen and I began to breath. I wasn’t dead. I was alive. Water filled my neck as I retched and gasped. The sun was burning my skin. Melting and sweltering it began to blister. I looked around me, I could just discern rocks and what seemed to be a cliff. It seemed as though I was in water. I tread it, trying to keep myself afloat. My eyes howled in pain and I felt as though they were burning, as the scorching sun shone upon them. I wondered to myself how I had arrived in this situation, and suddenly remembered what had happened on the path. I was appalled by the truth. If I was in water, then Galli and Fae must have thrown me off the cliff.